


Slippery When Wet

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communal showers can be fun... For prompt: Becker/Matt, slippery, dirty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

Slippery when wet

 

Matt stood under the shower spray, allowing the warm water to wash away the mud that clung to his skin and hair after an afternoon of chasing a herd of prehistoric something-or-others around a field in the rain. By the end of it, the field had looked like a mud-wrestling ring.

He jumped as warm hands, slick with soap, started at his shoulders and down his back and he looked over his shoulder. He hadn’t even heard Becker come into the shower room.

“That feels nice,” he said, smiling and leaning back into Becker’s touch as the other man continued to run soapy hands over his shoulders and neck.

Becker leaned forward and kissed the side of Matt’s neck as he moved his hands lower, over Matt’s back before sliding his hands down again. His fingers followed the contours of Matt’s buttocks and onto his legs before Becker told him to turn around.

Matt did as instructed, wishing with every agonising swipe of Becker’s hands as he slowly washed Matt’s front, that he’d get to the interesting bits. He was rock hard, but every time he tried to persuade Becker’s hands that way the other man smiled and told him, ‘Patience’. Fuck patience, he thought, reaching down to wrap his own hand around his cock. Becker smacked it away.

“Be a good boy and don’t touch before I tell you that you can.”

“But Becks…”

Becker laughed and finished washing Matt’s arms.

“When you’re clean.”

Matt began to complain but then Becker was done and he was pulling Matt into his arms and kissing him. As he shifted, Matt’s still-slippery skin slid against Becker’s, creating an odd sensation. Matt liked it, the soap sliding against Becker’s wet skin.

Becker backed away, his hands making trails in the soap suds as he slid his fingers lower, curling them around Matt’s cock.

“Was this what you wanted?” he asked, stroking gently.

Matt pushed into his hand, trying to encourage Becker to give him more.

“Becks, please…”

“Are you sure this is what you want, Matt?” Becker asked, still stroking him agonisingly slowly. “You want to come like this? Because I had other ideas.”

~.~

As Becker grinned at him, Matt found that he now wanted whatever that grin promised. He allowed Becker to back them under the shower spray to rinse off the soap before he leaned in claim Matt’s mouth in a heated kiss. He took Matt’s hand in his own, directing it around to his arse.

“Got a surprise for you,” he whispered.

Matt frowned at him, confused, until his fingers came into contact with something he wasn’t expecting. Oh fuck… Matt pushed gently at the base of the butt plug, moving it slightly and making Becker hiss in a breath.

“How long have you had that in?”

Becker grinned. “About half an hour. Wanted to be ready and waiting for you when you came in here.”

“You’re a kinky bastard, Hilary Becker.”

“Yes, but you love it.”

Matt tugged on the plug again, this time easing it out and pressing his index finger into Becker’s arse, testing. Sure enough, the other man was already slick and stretched, waiting for him, and Matt really didn’t want to disappoint. Withdrawing his finger, he replaced it with the head of his cock. Becker leaned his arms on the tiled wall, his forehead resting on them, as Matt slid inside him. God that felt good, the feel of Becker’s welcoming body gripping his cock.

“Come on, Matt, do it. I know you want to, right here where anyone could walk in and see us,” Becker baited him. “Fuck me.”

Nudging Becker’s feet further apart, Matt did as asked. He heard Becker’s muttered pleas and groans and smiled, shifting his position slightly to ensure that his next stroke went right over Becker’s prostate. The other man let out a muffled curse and pushed back against him, wanting more, which Matt was only too happy to give him.

Becker’s hand went to his cock, stroking himself as Matt fucked him, knowing that he was close. Moments later, he was coming with a shout of Matt’s name, come splashing the wall in front of him. He had to lean both hands on the tiles now, his body going boneless after his release, held up only by the wall and Matt as he drove into him relentlessly.

“Oh fuck… Becks!”

Matt’s fingers dug into Becker’s hips as he filled Becker, his weight settling along Becker’s back as he caught his breath once more.

When he eventually moved off, Becker stood upright but Matt stopped him.

“You stay right where you are,” he said.

Becker frowned, but stayed leaning against the wall, confused. That was until he felt the cool plastic of the plug against his arse.

“You’re going to wear this for the rest of the day,” Matt told him. “You’re going to think of me every time you sit down or move, and you feel this.” He began to ease the plug into Becker, slowly, carefully, until it was in position. “Now come over here and get cleaned up: we’ve got a meeting with Lester in twenty minutes.”

 

~.~  
End


End file.
